


【相二】Departure(3)

by kommdersusserTod



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommdersusserTod/pseuds/kommdersusserTod





	【相二】Departure(3)

外面又一道闪电划过，在惊鸿一般的亮光下他们看清了彼此：二宫心想三百多天前的那个小少年真的长大了，他还记得他当时杏眼含着水汽，向自己祈求一个面包的样子，但是现在这人的侧脸已经多了一分成熟和坚毅；相叶却没有同时看向二宫的脸，而是专心埋首在他的白皙脖颈间，意外地发现二宫苍白得皮肤下的青色血管都很分明，他受到蛊惑般的用牙齿撕咬着那些血管，觉得自己仿佛稍一用力，舌下的肌肤就会爆裂出甘甜的汁液来。

  
杏色大眼上覆盖的浓密睫毛簌簌地蹭得二宫有些发痒，也有些焦急。虽然很害羞，但是他觉得如果他不主动的话那个笨蛋不知要花多久才能进行到下一步，于是他抓住相叶的肩膀迫使他抬起头，“爱拔酱，从现在开始看着我，把一切都交给我吧”，平日尖细的嗓音因为动情染上了几分沙哑。他开始用微微打颤的手指解相叶的扣子，相叶愣了一会也开始有样学样的解起自己的，但是手却不老实的一下又一下的抚过锁骨，“nino你好瘦啊。”他感叹着。

  
“你明明什么都不知道从哪里学来的啊……”二宫抱怨着，现在两人的状况都相当糟糕了，自己跨坐在相叶身上，有些充血的下身紧紧贴在一起。不得不承认相叶青涩的爱抚虽然不得法但是二宫却相当受用，他觉得伴随自己的十七年的童贞大概是要交代在这里了，但是如果硬要说该给谁的话，也应该只有面前的这个人了吧。

  
我在这个海边的小镇上，举目无亲，也没有青梅竹马的玩伴，足以托付性命的至交，把你捡回来大概是我迄今为止最正确的决定了吧。原来我以为独自一人也能够叫做是活着，但是现在发现那也仅仅是活着，而互相陪伴，互相扶持才叫做生活。

  
你不止像我的恋人，也是我的朋友，我的家人，所以只要是你，没关系的。二宫的双眼溢出了一层层淡淡的水汽。“爱拔酱，没有润滑的东西，你把那瓶油递过来”，他用手指沾了油伸向身后的隐秘部位自己做着扩张，一手抚过相叶的柱体，不知过了多久，总之这段时间对两人的感官来说都无比的漫长，漫长到汗水都凝结成珠滴落下来，二宫又带点劝诱带点指导的口气说，进来吧。

  
“会痛吗？”相叶却有些迟疑，“男孩子和男孩子之间应该做这种事吗？”“这是我们之间的秘密哟，就像你的身世一样，只是我们之间的小秘密，”二宫用手指覆在相叶的唇上，做了个噤声的手势，琥珀色的眼眸笑意盈盈，“我可以忍受疼痛的，真的，那对我来说不算什么。”

  
但是当真的进入时二宫还是忍不住痛呼了一声，相叶被吓得不敢怎么动，然而或许真的两人的灵魂和身体都很契合吧，那阵疼很快过去了，迎接二宫的是想让人颤抖的酥麻，像波浪一样重重地冲刷着自己，二宫只有默默咬住下唇，像快要溺水的人一样无助地环抱住相叶的臂膀，直到眼前只剩下一阵空茫的白。

  
回过神来时自己尚在喘着粗气，而始作俑者正把耳朵贴在自己的胸膛之上，在认真地谛听着什么。“nino，你的心跳刚刚好快哦，”他笑着说，然后带点霸道地抓着二宫的手覆上自己的胸膛，“我也是。”

  
真是犯规。二宫感受着手心里有力而快速的节奏，奇异的满足感几乎让自己哭出来，但他最终还是生生地忍住。

 

 

二宫曾经以为日子就会这么过下去，他和相叶，作为历史洪荒中的两个小人物。但是当命运驾驶着他的战车滚滚而来，你必须作出选择：是勇敢地跳上去，哪怕命运之车会将你带向万丈悬崖，还是简单地就这么命丧轮底。那之后他们渐渐习惯于肌肤相亲，度过了二宫生命中最惬意的一段时光，直到街巷间渐渐有了令他不安的流言。

 

  
to be continued


End file.
